Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image adjustment for imaging systems, such as cameras including infrared cameras for thermal imaging systems, and in particular to systems and methods for adjusting image data to reduce or remove gradients in the image data, the adjustments based on locally flat scene data.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches to adjusting images to compensate for or remove gradients, e.g. temperature non-uniformity in a thermal image, may be desirable for low-cost, mass-produced systems.